Carpe Diem English
by Romanticlocopie
Summary: One Shots and Drabbles about the royal sorcerer and the princess of Enchancia. Adult!Sofia/Cedric. It might change to M but I'm not sure yet.
1. Crazy

Hey there! This is my first english fanfiction, so if you notice any mistake or have any suggestions, please let me know in a review! Be nice though :)

Disclaimer: Sofia the First belongs to Craig Gerber and Disney!

Important info: This ship is quite hated, and I can understand why, but I think it's because of a misunderstanding. I, at least, would never ship a girl with an adult. Sofia is a grown up in here, and she is 18. Also, doing some research, I found out that those kinds of age gaps, were more common tan I thought.

Whatever, here's my story! It'll be a compilation of not connected one-shots and drabbles.

* * *

1\. Crazy

 _Drabble_

Sofia broke the heated kiss and breathed heavily.

"We are crazy." She whispered.

"Completely." He answered with the same difficulty in breathing as he caressed her face with his gloved hand.

"My father is going to kill me."

"Oh no, my dear, I assure you that the only one who will be murder will be me."

Sophia laughed, and although Cedric was joking, they both knew that his words were probably quite right.

"I would never allow it." Cedric forgot all the trouble with the soft, loving smile she gave him.

Then he placed his hands on Sofia's waist and pulled her towards him to kiss her again, but this time softly, sweet and calm, savoring every moment and every place of her small mouth.

"I'll turn 19 in three months from now," she said as they parted. "I think it would be the right time to tell my family."

"Right time?" Snorted Cedric, as if to suggest that there could never be a _right time_.

Sofia laughed, trying not to make too much noise.

"We'll talk later, they should be looking for me." She whispered.

Almost by magic, the sound of Baileywick's voice, calling to Sofia, echoed through the hallways of the castle. She gave him a quick peck, and smiling, leaned out of the pillars behind which they were hiding. After making sure that there was no one in sight, Sofia walked away ceremoniously, as if she had been strolling in the garden and not smooching clandestinely with the royal sorcerer.

Cedric watched her walk away with a silly grin drawn on his face. Then he got serious. The situation was grave, very grave, and everything could end badly. Then he relaxed again. Truthfully, he did not care. He was with Sofia in this. And yes, they were definitely crazy, but nonetheless, that madness was worth it.


	2. Imposible

**2\. Imposible**

 _One-Shot_

The first time Sofia looked at Cedric as something more than a mentor, or even a friend, she was 16 years old. It was one morning, while she was sweeping his workshop and he was ordering some papers. As soon as the idea appeared in her mind, she blushed and laughed silently. It had been just a simple thought, an impossible and probably fleeting thought.

By the time she was 17, she became worried. It was supposed to be a product of her adolescence, or at least that's what she had force herself to believe.

Then why couldn't she stop thinking of him?

Anyway, it was her guilty pleasure, and she enjoyed putting scenarios in her head based on the romantic novels that Ruby and Jade used to lent her.

She found herself often distracted and humming some melody while walking down the halls, lost in her thoughts. A teen romance, people had supposed in the castle, when she passed with a smile and a distracted look.

When at 18, after many attempts to forget the subject, and countless mental slaps, she still had the same dilemma, she took weight on the matter. Apparently, she had fallen in love with the royal sorcerer. And just apparently, because she didn't know much about love. All she knew was that at the balls she could not pay attention to the suitors who wooed her because none of them were Cedric; when they prepared potions together, her heart raced with their proximity and her face boiled inside; listening to the low tone of his voice always put a smile on her face, even if he was tell her to leave his workshop and stop bothering him.

Sofia knew that nothing good could come out of her feelings: first, he would never look at her as anything else than a little girl. Besides, confessing her feelings would not only traumatize her insecure friend, but ruin their friendship. And finally, she was not just messing around, she knew that sooner or later she would be chosen a prince or noble to marry.

So, she decided that every time he thought of Cedric, she would remember these 3 points so that, even if it broke her heart, she would not come out even more hurt in the future.

* * *

When Cedric first looked at Sofia as something more than his pupil, or even a friend, she was 18 years old. Just as soon as the thought was transmitted from neuron to neuron, the man panicked. That same day he began a secret campaign to get away from Sofia, and that same day the campaign ended: Sofia didn't plan of turning away from her best friend, and he had never been able to say no to her. He informed her, via Baileywick, that afternoon classes were canceled, and of course she came in anyway to know the reason. Needless to say, classes, of course, continued on as usual.

For that very reason, his feelings only grew, frightening him more and more, but also causing him to care more and more for the princess.

Was he crazy? Yes. Only a madman was able to risk his career, work, reputation and head for a woman. But this woman was Sofia, and he was sure, even if it made him boil on the inside, that for her, probably many were crazy.

Confessing his feelings? Ha! Of course not. He was not that stupid. What was their age gap? twenty? 25? He would scare her. Maybe not, but things between them would definitely never be the same were, and he was not willing to risk that.

Anyway, in either case he would end up with a broken heart ... and maybe some bones, if not his neck, in case King Roland found out.

And so was the situation: She was in love with him and he was crazy about her. Both incapable of confessing it and suffering by containing it.

Looking back, it was pretty obvious. For 10 years they were inseparable friends, and the one knew the other like the palm of their hands. They had spent the best and worst moments together and had seen themselves grow up: She becoming a woman; he, a skillful sorcerer.

And yet, a relationship between them was impossible.

Maybe things were better that way. Not for them, of course, but in general. Maybe someday in the future, they would confess it as a past memory, but for now, all they had left was to suffer in silence.

* * *

Please let me know if there is any mistakes!

Thanks for reading and for the Guest's review! I hope you all like this so far!


	3. Misunderstanding

**3\. Misunderstanding**

 _One-Shot_

The twins' birthday ball would start in half an hour and Sofia could not open her eyes because of the headache she had.

She had already put on the dress Amber had ordered to manufacture for her, elegant and excessive as always, and with Violet's help she had arranged her hair and make-up. But with the headache she had, she wouldn't be able to stand a second in a ballroom full of people chatting and laughing.

So, without thinking it twice, she went to Cedric's tower, where she would surely find something to calm her discomfort. Also, they had already agreed to meet exactly 30 minutes before the party in his tower. It was almost a tradition that before any ball or party she would come to his workshop to wish him luck if there was going to be a magic show, to encourage him if he was tired because of the preparations or just to chat about the people who was invited or what would happen during the evening.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she opened the door without knocking, after so many years she felt almost co-owner of the place, but there was no one in there. Not finding Cedric, she went straight to the shelf where she knew she would find the medicine. Amber certainly had him doing some last minute preparations and that was why, she supposed, he had not arrived.

Sofia had ordered the place about 100 times and knew the location of each ingredient and potion as the palm of her hand, so it was a surprise not to find the small container where it should have been.

"Mmh ... How strange." She whispered to herself, turning to her second option.

While she was stirring things in a drawer, without success, she heard the workshop's door open behind her.

"Sweetie, where's the headache medicine?" She asked, still searching. "I thought you left it by the ..."

She almost drowned in the air as she turned around and did not find Cedric as expected, but a 15-year-old girl loaded with spell books, eyebrow raised and a mischievous smile on her face.

Sofia was speechless.

"Sweetie?" Calista asked, leaving the books on the nearest table and crossing her arms, with a permanent grin.

"Y-yes, sweetie, Callista, my dear ... my heart!" Sofia exclaimed dramatically as she ran to hug her. The headache was put aside quickly and now all her efforts were not to shake with nerves. "You know this place and you can tell me where to find the remedy. C-can you?"

Callista looked at her with narrowed eyes, not believing a single word.

"Sure, _honey_." She answered sarcastically. Callista stepped away from her and walked slowly towards the desk where the potion jumped into view. Apparently, Cedric had used it recently.

" _Well done, Sofia!_ " She cursed herself inwardly. " _Don't you want to ruin it some other way?"_

"Oops, I'm such a fool!" She laughed nervously. "Thank you, Callista, what would I be without a friend like you?"

Callista's impertinent eyebrow was still up there. Sophia didn't know what else to say.

"Well ..." She filled the accusing silence. "I'd better drink this!"

She drank it wanting nothing more than to sip the bottle and leave the place, but before the vial touched the desk, the door opened again.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my love, there were still a few arrang-"

Cedric stopped short when he saw his niece with a triumphant expression next to the princess, soon to faint.

He quickly turned his gaze to Callista and continued talking, trying to pass his mistake in an unnoticed way.

"A few arrangements to be made... I-I didn't want to keep you waiting, my sweet and dearest Callista!" He said as he approached to embrace his niece welcome.

" _Oh my God_ ," Sofia thought, wanting to throw herself out the window.

Callista pushed her uncle aside abruptly.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed quite angry. "Do you think I'm an idiot? You didn't even know I'd pass by here!" She said pointing his uncle with an accusing finger.

Cedric turned pale, perhaps paler than Sofia was. Then, unexpectedly, the girl giggled enthusiastically.

"I knew it! I knew it would happen!" She said as she launched herself to embrace them both at once. "And do not worry," she warned, pulling away from them. "My lips are sealed." She imaginary zipped her mouth. "Uncle Ceddy, I left over there the books you lent me. Tomorrow I will come to bother again and I want to hear _everything_ ," she said with a playful smile. "Bye bye!"

She kissed both of them on the cheek and disappeared in a red smoke.

Cedric and Sofia were still paralyzed where they were, their hearts stopped.

After an eternal silence, he was the first to speak.

"She won't say anything, don't worry." Cedric said with a tremor.

"I know, I trust her." She answered cautiously.

They stared at each other. 5 months, 5 months! And no one had discovered them. Though they both were grateful that it had been Calista and not Baileywick, for example. But they did not expect it, and they blamed themselves for this blunder.

"We have to be more ... careful." Sofia said a little recovered from the astonishment.

Cedric huffed, as if to say it was obvious.

Both trusted Callista blindly, and knew that their secret was safe. That was the only thing that made them catch their breath.

"Let's go." He said looking at the time and grabbing her by her waist. "I need a drink"

Sofia bursted out in laughter as they closed the door behind their backs.

* * *

This was hard to translate haha. Hope you like it!


End file.
